


Interruption

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Interrupting Sam, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -Sam returns earlier to the bunker than expected._





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Just another of my older stories which I thought deserved a space of its own ^^
> 
> -

The delicious smell of Dean's burgers is the first thing that hits Sam's nose when he enters the bunker and he can't help but sigh in relief.

He's been fucking _starving_ for hours!

He throws his duffel bag into a corner without a second thought and strolls toward the kitchen like a man on a mission, following the lead of his growling stomach. He doesn't even take the time to change into some comfier clothes or at least some nicer shoes, he just strips his jacket off and drops it onto the floor, not caring at all.

As expected he finds Dean and Castiel in the kitchen, sitting at the table, plates with hearty food right in front of them. And as usual there's not much space between them, their proximity the opposite of platonic, and they're gazing into each other's eyes as if they're searching for some world-changing answers there.

“Thank _God_!” Sam exclaims, startling both of them and forcing them back into reality.

“Sammy?” Dean asks incredulously. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I'm living here,” Sam retorts, shrugging. Sadly he's not the most eloquent when famished, but he's not here to win a competition anyway. “In case you forgot.”

He plops gracelessly onto one of the chairs, grabs a few fries from Dean's plate and downs them in one go while moaning a bit obscenely, making his brother glare at him and the angel blush a little in the process.

“You're not supposed to be here!” Dean says as if Sam is some sort of ugly bacteria which dared to disturb his meal.

“I know,” Sam agrees, ignoring the dangerous note in his brother's voice completely. “And I should be kinda mad that you decided to cook _although_ you were actually expecting me back in a few hours. But I'm way too happy to have something to eat to care about that.”

Dean continues to scowl at him, obviously quite displeased, whereas Castiel leans forward, asking in a soft tone, “Why are you back then, Sam? You said you wanted to spend the whole day in the library.”

“That was my plan, yes,” Sam says, nodding.

He had been very eager to check out the local library and maybe for a change read some books that wouldn't revolve around the supernatural. He just wanted to have a nice day in town, far away from the two lovebirds, and enjoy some freedom. He never figured that it would have been too much to ask in the first place.

“But then the library was closed because of a burst pipe,” Sam explains. “And unfortunately there is _nothing_ else you can do in that town. Believe me, I checked.” He purses his lips. “I thought about visiting the only diner nearby, but their food was drowning in grease, I couldn't make myself do so. So I decided to just come back and try another day.” He grimaces. “And then _of course_ the accident happened.”

Dean listens up immediately. “Accident?”

“No, no, not me, don't worry,” Sam hurries to reassure. “But there had been a huge multiple crash on the road and I was trapped for hours in traffic.”

Apparently there had been mostly fender bender, ergo Sam didn't have a bad conscience for feeling annoyed and impatient and _really fucking hungry_!

“So I'm just happy I finally made it back here,” Sam says before he rises again, grabs a beer out of the refrigerator and takes a few sips, enjoying the cold in his mouth. “And I'm super sorry, but I'll probably eat at least three burgers and you can't stop me.”

He immediately starts to load a plate with food, smiling brightly. Maybe he'll even treat himself to some really sugary dessert afterwards since he'd sure as hell deserve that after he spent the best part of the day on a packed road with a bunch of seriously irritated and colorful cursing people.

“Uh … Sammy?”

Dean sounds a bit tentative, sharing a glance with Castiel Sam is not exactly sure how to read.

“What?” Sam asks.

Dean squirms a bit as if he's suddenly quite uncomfortable and he doesn't even react when Castiel links their fingers visible for everyone.

“Um … we weren't expecting you,” Dean explains. “So, Cas and I … we actually thought – well, we figured we'd be alone.”

Sam blinks, staring at his brother and trying to process his words.

“Just – the two of us, y'know?” Dean makes his eyebrows dance in a quite complicated way, obviously determined to send Sam some kind of message with them. “No annoying brothers or whatever ...”

Sam gapes some more.

And then it finally clicks.

 _Oh_.

“Shit!” he hisses, his eyes widening. “This is _date_ , isn't it?”

“Yes,” Castiel states at the same time as Dean says, “I wouldn't call it that ...”

The angel shoots Dean an intense look that makes the hunter fidget and mumble something inaudible about “label”.

In the meantime Sam just takes a deep breath and tries (and fails) not to feel like a fool. _Of course_ they would use the first day alone in the bunker since forever to enjoy some stuff they wouldn't do that openly with Sam around. It's not like he hadn't offered in the past to disappear for a few hours or retreat to his room, but Dean always reacted kinda reluctantly, muttering quietly that no one should make a big fuss about the whole thing, and changed the topic.

So naturally Castiel jumped at the opportunity to make this brother-free day as special as possible, not giving a damn if Dean would object once again or not. The angel could be fucking stubborn too.

And now Sam ruined everything by showing up unannounced and stealing their food.

 _Great_.

“Oh damn, I'm so sorry,” Sam says sheepishly. “I should have guessed.”

“It's alright,” Castiel assures in that calm tone of his.

But Sam just shakes his head. “No, no, it's not. I'm just stupid and hungry and I _didn't_ _think_ …” Granted, there are no flowers or candles that would have given the whole date vibe away far sooner, but such things aren't their style anyway. “Sorry for barging in like an oaf and interrupting Dean's super romantic love declaration.”

Dean scowls. “ _Hey_ , I wasn't –!”

But then he stops and instantly avoids Sam's eyes, stating very clearly that he _had been_ in fact confessing his undying love or at least admitted something utterly meaningful.

And Sam broke that emotional moment with his bitching about burst pipes and slow traffic.

“I'll just go to my room,” he announces, pointing at the vague direction of his bedroom. “And I won't leave it till tomorrow.”

Castiel frowns. “Don't be ridiculous. You can share your meal with us. We don't mind your company.”

Castiel smiles at him, but Dean's face says “ _just fuck off already”_ really freaking loud.

So Sam reaches for his plate and takes a few steps back. “No, no, I don't wanna intrude. Have a nice time, you two. Romance the crap out of each other.”

Dean merely rolls his eyes and seems on the brink of throwing some french fries at his brother, so Sam flashes them one last smile and flees hastily.

In the hallway he hears Dean groan, “ _Dude_ , did you seriously just invite Sam along to our date?”

“I thought this isn't a date, Dean.”

A pause. “Shut up, smartass, and eat your burger.”

“Sam is right, your love declarations _are_ quite romantic.”

But Castiel's voice sounds utterly fond and Sam can imagine his brother blushing fiercely at those words and ducking his head quickly in a poor attempt to cover it up.

Sam grins broadly.

He can't wait to tease Dean about this.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [all-i-need-is-destiel](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
